An addict in need of a fix
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: Sherlock observe John, et remarque que quelque chose ne va pas.


Nouvel OS Sherlock. Encore un grand MERCI a ma beta **Assbutt 08**! :)

* * *

Cela devait être un drogué en besoin de sa dose.

La réponse de John le frappa de plein fouet. Sa respiration s'arrêta net durant une demi seconde, mais se reprit immédiatement. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un oeil plus attentif à son colocataire. Sa posture était droite, cependant celle-ci était parcourue par de légers spasmes musculaires. Invisibles pour la majeure partie de la population, mais pas pour le plus grand détective consultant du Royaume-Uni, si ce n'est de la planète entière. De plus, John se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre: signe de nervosité ? Non, c'était autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sur place. Était-il agit ? Indéniablement. Pourquoi? Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur son épaule blessée, continua le long de son bras et finit sur sa main. Tremblements? John ne tremblait pas, il ne tremblait plus depuis...

Devant la réalité qui s'afficha devant lui, Sherlock continua son observation pour être plus sûr de son hypothèse.

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Oh oui, John avait raison, cela était bien d'un drogué qui avait besoin de sa dose. Mais ce n' était par n'importe quel drogué , et sa drogue ne se consommait pas en intraveineuse. Il laissa échapper un mince soupir, ce n'était pas la première fois que John avait ces petites crises de manque.

Sherlock l'avait compris dès leur première rencontre. La psychiatre du militaire s'était plantée en beauté , et il le sut des ses premières déductions dans le laboratoire de St-Barts. Sa claudication était psychosomatique, rien d'autre. Sa théorie avait pu être confirmée le soir, où tous deux se mirent à la poursuite du taxi dans les rues de Londres. John, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, n'avait pas hésité à le suivre, oubliant totalement sa jambe et surtout sa canne.

La première fois se produisit plusieurs semaines après leur logement à Baker Street. Le brun n'avait pas d'enquêtes à résoudre depuis de nombreux jours maintenant. Sa boite lettres était vide, son répondeur ne disposait d'aucun message et Scotland Yard n'avait aucune affaire à lui confier. En d'autres termes, c'était le calme plat. Zéro, niet, et donc, son ennui montait crescendo. Il ne supportait pas l'inactivité . Son QI allait descendre la vitesse grand V s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose à faire. C'est alors qu'un matin, John lui apporta l'occupation dont il avait besoin.

Le médecin descendit d'un pas lourd les escaliers qui menait à Sherlock. Celui-ci le remarqua immédiatement et ne put s'empêcher d' épier le blond.

\- Bonjour, Sherlock, dit il avec une voix fatiguée.

Le sociopathe de renom fronça les sourcils. Des cernes avaient élu domicile sur le visage de John. Mauvaise nuit? Il lui semblait pourtant que les cauchemars avaient cessé depuis longtemps.

Devant le manque de réponse évident de son colocataire, John leva les yeux au ciel et ne commenta pas. Il n'avait pas la tête à s'engueuler avec le brun de si bonne heure, une dure journée l'attendait. Cependant, il osa tout de même poser la question qui le tourmentait durant plusieurs jours maintenant.

\- Lestrade a appelé ?

Toujours aucune réponse. John comprit devant ce silence que cela signifiait non. Alors, il avala sa tasse de thé en vitesse puis enfila rapidement sa veste. La minute suivante, on pouvait percevoir le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. Sherlock pencha la tête sur le coté . Avait-il rêvé ou John boitait-il de nouveau?

Les jours passèrent et le détective enregistra de nombreux changements de comportement chez l'ancien militaire. Nervosité , troubles du sommeil, irritabilité , tremblements, agitation et plus encore, cela ne s'arrêtait pas l . Sherlock releva que John se mettait en danger délibérément.

La première fois, le blond avait pris la défense d'un jeune homme victime d'extorsion. Celui-ci, maltraité par trois autres hommes, beaucoup plus costauds que lui, ne parvenait pas sortir de cette situation. John passant par là , un soir en rentrant de la clinique, et était alors intervenu. Il avait d'abord donné l'ordre aux attaquant de rebrousser chemin, malheureusement ou heureusement pour l'ancien militaire, les voyous n'étaient pas de cet avis. Il ne lui fallut que 3 minutes chrono pour les neutraliser et les faire déguerpir. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire, frotta sa veste et son pantalon, puis d'un dernier signe de la main disparut au coin de la rue. Le médecin sentit un regain d'énergie parcourir tout son sourire. Cette sensation lui avait manqué et il n'avait pas imaginé quel point.

La seconde fois, il fit face un junkie en pleine crise de manque. Celui-ci s'était introduit dans la clinique la recherche de la pharmacie afin de se procurer n'importe quelle substance qui pourraient calmer ses souffrances. Le signal d'alarme résonnait à toute allure dans l'enceinte du batiment. John, intrigué , sortit de son bureau et s'élança dans les couloirs. Il croisa de nombreuses personnes courant dans l'autre sens, cherchant désespérément à quitter l'immeuble. Il devait être le seul fou à faire le trajet dans le sens opposé . John finit par se retrouver face au jeune homme complètement instable, et se mordit rapidement la lèvre inférieure quand il aperçut un couteau au creux de sa main. Sa journée allait peut-être, tourner intéressante après tout.

La fois suivante, le niveau monta d'un cran et il se retrouva en plein milieu d'un braquage main armée. Cette fois-ci, Lestrade le ramena à Baker Street sans qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre commentaire. En effet, celui-ci avait réussi à désarmer le braqueur mais avait franchit les portes du 221B le bras en écharpe et avec de nombreuses ecchymoses sur l'ensemble de son corps. Ce fut également la première fois qu'il vit Sherlock furieux contre lui.

Ce jour-là, Sherlock avait vu rouge. La colère s'emparant de lui, il agrippa violemment John par le col de sa chemise et le poussa contre le mur. John grimaça sous l'impact qui réveilla sa blessure au bras, mais ne dit rien. Sherlock, quant à lui, comprit soudainement pourquoi John agissait de la sorte, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Cela devait être un drogué en besoin de sa dose.

Quand Sherlock sortit de ses pensées et qu'il dévisagea de nouveau son colocataire, son ami devant lui, il sut aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire. John replongeait encore une fois dans ses vieilles habitudes, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire. Sherlock savait parfaitement que le blond n'avait pas conscience de son problème de dépendance à l'adrénaline, et il n'était pas urgent de le lui dire. Il aimait se dire qu'il était la personne qui connaissait le point faible de John. Qu'il était la personne qui connaissait ses démons, cette part d'ombre en lui. C'était une sorte de privilège, un privilège qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Il enfila son long manteau, son écharpe puis lança d'une voix forte.

\- Capitaine Watson, une affaire nous attend!

John fronça les sourcils devant l'utilisation de son titre. Il était rare que Sherlock l'appelle ainsi: cela voulait-il signifier quelque chose? Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller plus loin dans son questionnement. Il attrapa sa veste accroché au porte manteau et suivit de près le détective.

Sherlock, tant qu'à lui, sourit. C'était un sourire sincère et rempli de tendresse, car lui seul comprenait la signification du mot. Il l'avait compris depuis un petit moment. Il se promit que John ne manquerait jamais d'adrénaline, veillant à ce que celui-ci ne soit pas un danger pour lui-même.


End file.
